riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of New Gunghollow
The Second Battle of New Gunghollow was a ground and aerial engagement between the Universal Earth Alliance and the Universal Generation in the region of Tsavo in and around the town of Voi, Kenya on Earth in November 2206. It was the last engagement in Africa for the Rest of The Galactic War, and was also known to be the strongest victory conducted by the Humans against the Universal Generation, including the destruction of about 43% of the entire Earth's Occupational forces, along with the Queens of Destruction, the Tartarus, Jupiter II and Dagger being shot down in the process during the engagement. The Victory at New Gunghollow would serverley weaken the Universal Generation Occupation on Earth, and would also abandon any other Universal Generation offensive strategy against the Organic liberators. The Universal Generation would remain on the defensive after this engagement until they were drive off of Earth completely in 2208. Earth's Return To Kenya On November 17, 2206 After many Years of gaining huge advantages over the Universal Generation In the Past Century, along with the spanning of new technology and weaponry, such as the M.T.C. The forces of the Universal Earth Alliance has decided to return to Kenya To Give the Regian City of New Gunghollow another shot. This time the Men were confident and willing to die for the safety and protection of their mother Earth. However before the events of the battle even took place A Rohar Federation Carrier carrying vital supplies to the Kenya Defenses arrived on Earth. In the morning, Zero and New Harrison who were doing recon scouting Universal Generation Postions around the Kenya Areas, The Bravo Team, led by Loyd Garrison, was scouting the jungle some kilometers away, and Zero radioed Sanders to fall back to the extraction point at the Nkuu River located nearby. Soon, however It wasn't long before Universal Generation Raiders appeared overhead, and Zero decided to split the squads, in order to go undetected, while the Drop ships patrol the entire jungles. With the Second Squad, he would find another way to the extraction point while the First Squad and Loyd Garrison was order to go with Zero and New Harrison during the split up and headed straight to the river. After some time, Zero and New Harrison later Discovered Edward Sanders. He was being tortured by a Morgan Hell Lizard, who tried to force him to tell the location of the last major UEA base on Earth in the area that is responsible for the surprise attack at Horace Depot, in Northwood. After being saved, Sanders told the both of them that a Hell Lizard, and a Raider had pinned them down and killed his entire squad. Sanders then joined Zero and New Harrison on their way to the river. As they arrived at the river, Zero, New Harrison and the Second Squad were already picked up by a Valor Dropships, Echo 51, with another Valor hovering nearby and providing fire support against the numerous Universal Generation Ground forces around the river. Suddenly, two Helloria's appeared out of nowhere and shot down the Valors. Echo 51, its thruster heavily damaged, crashed about half a kilometer away, while the other one plunged straight to the water. Zero, New Harrison and their Marines were holding position. However, they were too late. Zero, New Harrison and their squad for the first time in existence were captured by the Universal Generation and taken to GWC's A2 Hydroelectric Facility nearby. The Universal Generation Moved New Harrison by hover train To New Gunghollow for possible Execution for crimes against his own Continent and race. However After defeating the Universal Generation on the dam and escaping the prison cells, Zero managed to board a Valor and Catch up to the Hover train, and damage the engine forcing it to come into a complete stop. After this however, two more Raiders appeared At the field and began to drop off more Universal Generation reinforcments causing New Harrison and Zero to Seperate, and New Harrison to get captured a second time. Zero and the forces of the U.E.A managed to hold off the attacking Universal Generation for some time, and not long after, the 2 Valors arrived, destroying the Raiders. The Marines, and Zero Koakshi than boarded the dropship, and set course for the Earth Head Quarters, At Kilimanjaro. New Harrison however later managed over power the Universal Generation on the second Hover Train as it entered through the Walls of New Gunghollow and managed to escape into the Dark city. 'Behind Enemy Lines' ' ' After escaping capture for a second time, New Harrison now a lone wolf, crashed into the Karn Alley way just below the Motion Bridge. After about 7-8 hours, he woke up in his small crater, lucky not to have been spotted by either patrolling infantry and Amored cores, or Universal Generation Raiders. New Harrison continued to roam sololey the streets of the Universal Generation city, taking out small patrols as well as avoiding large Heavy armored battalions patrolling the streets, as well as Raiders that were roaming the skies. Days would later turn into weeks, as New Harrison continued to fight for survival in the Universal Generation's Heart city, after destroying a large quality of supplies including ammo Industries, auto factories, and a small airfield at Admission Square, New Harrison than took an unexpected turn into searching and looking for clues for what happened to the U.E.A during there first Invasion back in 2169. Upon finding objects related to the U.E.A Battle at Torques Ave, to the Lor Bridge, he envisioned what had happened to them over the course of the year back than. After wandering around the city for a while, New Harrison later discovered that a couple of clues might have been left behind from a group of Shock Troopers that might have tried to take the city before in the year 2179, during the Battle of Sword. New Harrison later learned that this Invasion was thwarted easily, due to the Shock Troopers being ill Prepared, and Ill Equipped to storm an Universal Generation city. In the dawn of the next day, the sounds of war crept closer towards the city walls. New Harrison now knew that the U.E.A had finally managed to breach the Universal Generation defenses and reclaim Voi. The war entered the city where New Harrison began to destroy the Costal guns, allowing the U.E.A to make it assure and breach the walls. He than met back up with Ike again, and the two made their way to a large Universal Generation staging area in the city, and eventually took an elevator to the city's Coastal Highway. They then pushed through the Highway and made a stand at the entrance to the Universal Generation's Parliament Building. The Raider captured by U.E.A forces during the early days of the conflict arrived eventually and helped repel the Universal Generation assault on the Parliament building. and they soon watched from the ground just to see the Universal Generation glass ships UNG's Karr, Ner. Joran, and Bara, get shelled into the ground by overwhelming U.E.A ships, seeing the remaining Universal Generation ships fleeing the city. Battle of Kilimanjaro After the Occupaton of the Kenya Air Space, the R.F.F.S.7. unleashed a counter attack of their own in order to occupy the northern quadrant of the Mountain, The R.F.F.S.7. however ended up getting stalled in the rocky terrain. The forces of U.E.A however had some tricks of their own and began to launch the first major Flanking Operation in the History of all mankind. At 3:00 Am the U.E.A struck the Universal Generation Advance from both the East and the West causing them confusion and a great deal of cripples. After a humiliating defeat the Universal Generation abandon it's Kilimanjaro campaign and retreated down the mountain, where they are soon going to end up with fresh Reinforcements from from Chicago. The Fields of Mondar The Main forces of the U.E.A Advance began to amass against the Mondar Region 12 miles west of Kilimanjaro, where the U.E.A. launched a massive charge straight into the Universal Generation Lines. The Mondar Charge was considered to be one of the most second largest ground battles in the Galactic War, catching even the Universal Generation by surprise. The Universal Generation managed to beat back several attacks in the western front, but the Eastern front was starting to get overrun and was also getting heavily bombarded by U.E.A Navy was some how able to break through the Moonwalker Navy and enter the field of war. With the Eastern lines now crumbling from this endless heavily orbital bombardment, and Univeral Generation forces now getting brutally desperate, they began to call for aide from Chicago, which responded sending In the Tartarus, Jupiter II, & Dagger, Racing towards East Africa to engage the U.E.A Orbital bombardment. The forces of U.E.A Now gaining the upper hand in the Eastern front managed to push the MoonWalkers back to Kilimanjaro where they were later surrounded and annihilated, The 3 Glassers from Chicago eventually arrived, but it was too late to save the forces who had sent the distress call. The Tartarus, Jupiter II, and Dagger came under heavy attack by both the UES, Long Island, and the UES, Kraskia. Bringing the Flying Monsters down, at last finally bringing an end to there glassing of Terror, and Avenging all of the victims that have been burned alive by these 3 Hail Arora's. After the collapse of the Eastern Lines the Universal Generation Defenders in the West now brutally surrounded from both East and West began to lose ground like crazy forcing them to abandon their positions and retreat back to the city of Voi to reinforce the defenses for the future battle that was now about to take place among the old city. Invasion of Voi When the Universal Generation invaded Kenya in 2167, the general region between Voi and Mombasa's Site became their top priority due to the construction of the Regian City of New Gunghollow. After construction When the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator collapsed on October 20, 2169, debris rained down upon Voi and the surrounding region. During the following weeks, the Universal Generation occupied the city and placed heavy defenses around their entire perimeter to ensure that Earth dose not Invade again. On November 17, however, the Universal Earth Alliance forces were ready for a counterattack. By disabling a Universal Generation Anti-Aircraft Battery from the ground, the forces of the U.E.A were able to break through Universal Generation Cruiser and gain control of the Air Space of Kenya, allowing them to be able to assault New Gunghollow and this time it will be the Universal Generation on the run and not them. After the Universal Generation were driven out of the Mondar Region and Mount Kilimanjaro fell back under the control of U.E.A. Voi was now open for Liberation, if there was any humans left in that city. Shiziku and Zero arrived in Voi via the Tsavo Highway and joined up with Tarah Encore and a large group of Marines, It wasn't long before the The battle for the city begun with the U.E.A forces combined attacking entrenched Universal Generation forces. Together they destroyed multiple Anti-Air Gojira, a Riviera, and the A Universal Generation Planetary gun. With the anti-air forces destroyed, The U.E.A began to move their ships as they attacked the Rivera Federation newly constructed orbital Space Elevator sending it collapsing all over New Gunghollow causing tremendous damage, and major destruction to the cities Communication Arrays. After this, The Universal Generation fell back across the bridges into the city blowing them up one at a time to stop the U.E.A Advance. Under orders from Lieutenant Commander Sarah Kasikia, they started to move by both Sea and Air In order to over throw some of the remaining areas in Voi that still rest under the control of the Universal Generation Jennetta Mzaloai a former lover of Stryker Gorger Roran was killed herself by a U.E.A Sniper completely leaving the entire Universal Generation Jennetta 3rd Cores blind with no idea what to do. Voi In the aftermath Voi was later liberated by the combined ops leading the road all the way to New Gunghollow as much as the Coastal batteries on the Cities walls continue to shell the areas. 2 Weeks later the rest of the Kenya areas were liberated as well forcing the remaining Universal Generation forces to flee into the city where they tightened their perimeter in a matter of 3 hours with strong defenses and road blocks. The Second Invasion of New Gunghollow was about to Begin. Invasion of New Gunghollow New Gunghollow's Defenders Stryker, New Dark Harrison Roran, Princess Ura Jorana, and Markana Williams continued to shell the Shorelines of Voi and Kenya with The Coastal Batteries as the Forces of U.E.A began To Am mass for their Second Invasion of The Regian City. The Forces of the U.E.A. Responded Back by firing Newly manufactured Meteor Artillery Tanks that merely damaged the Sea Walls, but not destroying them. Stryker Order for the Universal Generation Forces to search the city streets one by one until they can locate any spies or stragglers that might caused them trouble in the Future War that was just going to be hours ahead, of course no one had any idea that New Harrison Roran was roaming the Streets at the time. U.G Counter Attack 'Arrival of United' Victory At New Gunghollow Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:The Siege of Earth Category:2206 Category:Galactic War Era